


Let the song bird sing

by Narwhaldance24



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Enemies to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Roy mentioned, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, humanized characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaldance24/pseuds/Narwhaldance24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did the bird fly south? To be with Wellington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spoken through a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all about writing about ships that don't exist. I saw this video and thought, "I wanna toxic relationship dynamic."

A gasp escaped Robin's lips as he felt his lower region being squeezed, more specifically his manhood. A deep chuckle was heard, it resonated through the room and up Robin's spine. "You might want to keep it down do you want friends to know what's going on, love?" A voice whispered, it was husky, silky...Dangerous . Robin bit his tongue to try and keep himself quiet. He closed his eyes and felt hands rubbing down his sides, without thinking he opened his eyes. Caught a glimpse of dark red hands. Satan hands.

...  
The alarm clock's usual ringing pulled Robin out of his dream. He silently thanked the alarm and left the room. He met his friends in the kitchen. He tried to calm himself and forget the Satan hands on his body. Or at least that's what he'd grown accustomed to calling them. It was irritating to admit this wasn't the first time he's had these nightmares. "What do you think Robin?" Harry's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. They were talking about something, and now they were asking him something. "Oh yeah, definitely," he settled on, hoping it was the right answer. They both looked confused. A small awkward silence fallowed. He felt a lump growing in his throat. He said the wrong thing. Robin's eyes filled with tears and his lip began quivering. Harry made a kind of "oh" sound, "Manny, go play with your toys in the den." Manny nodded and ran for the den. Harry hugged Robin demanding he told him his dream.

"You know what it is. It's always the same Harry. You and Manny are asleep and the room is dark. Then someone grabs my thighs. I can't move or say anything. It's like I'm pinned down or something. Then there's a deep voice mocking me, saying, uh, you know, inappropriate things. I didn't want to tell you though, because I didn't want you to get worried," the last part was whimpered out. Harry hugged him, stroked his back soothingly, softly hushing. Robin sighed and returned the sentiment with a hug of his own. "Let's go sit with Manny and forget all the bad things, okay?" Robin nodded and blindly fallowed his friend into the living room.

The next day looked like it was going to be uneventful. Except, Harry was gone. The previous day they went to the living room, and Harry and Robin pulled out a board game to play with Manny. Then a computer came to life... And everything that happened after they entered the digital world is a jumbled, blurred, mess that Robin can't remember. 

Then Harry was gone.

Today Robin and Manny were going to get breakfast, when they noticed Harry wasn't with them. Then a bunch of food came to life. Rough day already. The usual routine with a catchy song, annoying voices, and the works. Except the steak guy was being a little handsy with Robin. Robin was, in return, snarky with the man. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of him though. The others seemed like goofy hench men, but the steak man was terrifying. So naturally Robin disregarded everything he said and went on questioning, denying, and more importantly: trying to find Harry. 

However, they were onto him from the beginning and he was grabbed by a fridge. From there he was taken by a giant can, and knocked the fuck out. What a great day! 

When he woke up, he was being pulled apart by the can, his organs were literally bring pulled out, he couldn't do anything but stare. It was horrifying and he felt numb all over, but after all this, he welcomed death. There was a yelling in the distance. A stranger's plate? Was that it? Then a voice yelled above the rest, "hold on, I don't think he's can hear us anymore." What beautiful voice. Silky, husky, and dangerous. Then everything went black.

...  
Robin woke up safe in his house. When did he get home? Where was he before? He sat up in a panic thinking Manny was still in trouble. His head spun and he felt excruciatingly dizzy. "Ah, you're awake. No no no. Don't strain yourself. Just stay here, don't move," the voice was familiar and gentle. There were hands rubbing at his back in a calming manner. Robin felt like he could fall asleep again. However, he couldn't, not without seeing who was touching him. He opened his eyes and willed away the blurriness to find a Satan hand clasped around his wrist. Or was it rizd?


	2. I was with you

"Get away from me!" Robin yelled trying to move away from the man with the Satan hands. "Now now Robin calm down," the man tried to grab Robin and pull him closer. "Stop!" Robin yelled, hoping he didn't sound as scared as he felt. The man sighed, "Robin, please." He grabbed Robin tightly, until Robin's thrashing calmed to nothing. Wellington smiled, the less he fought the easier this will be.

...  
Robin was exploring the creepy mansion with his captor. Best known as Wellington. There were a lot of rooms, each one unique. As they continued the tour, however, Robin couldn't help but notice, this place seemed to be home to the teachers. For that reason, Robin clung to Wellington's side. After they made it to Wellington's room, he shattered the silence between the two, "okay, song bird I need to ask you to stay here for a moment." Robin nodded silently and waited for Wellington to leave. Robin swallowed and took in the room. It was red like his bedroom, but there was only a single large bed in the room with two dressers at the sides. Other than that, the room was mostly empty. "So your the one Wellington loves to 'venerate'," a voice in the doorway chimed happily. Robin turned and found all the teachers, the one speaking however, was Shrignold. "No, there's no way he thinks so highly of me," Robin whispered "We just met." Paige 'tsked' shaking her head. "And with someone so uncreative," she stated shamelessly. "A green atrocity," Tony agreed. 

"I think it's cute that Wellington likes him," Shrignold interrupted. "What's going on here?" Wellington pushed passed the other teachers and went to Robin's side. "Just wondering about your questionable taste in lovers," Tony said, with a false pleasantness. Robin looked at Wellington who returned his stare. Robin didn't feel comfortable about this at all, they were all gawking at him, and commenting on him, as if he weren't even there. Honestly, he was terrified. Wellington smiled at Tony ,"Tony, it would be in your best interest if you shut your trap and keep your vile opinions to yourself." Wellington let out a laughing puff. "Well, we'll see what Roy says."

...  
Wellington handed Robin a shirt to sleep in. "I don't suppose Harry's here?" Robin asked quietly. Wellington's eyes widened at this and the shirt that Wellington was going to wear was torn in two pieces. Robin gasped as Wellington turned around with rage in his eyes. He backed Robin into a corner of the room and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Why would you ask about him? I'M here. Not Harry," Robin swallowed, trying to choose his next words carefully. "Wellington, please calm down, I just wanted to know because I feel a bit forlorn, and seeing one of my friends may make me feel better. I'm sorry if I came off as ignorant." Robin hoped that would be enough to appease Wellington. Then a deep laugh resounded through the room. "Robin. You're so intelligent. You almost tricked me," Robin felt his heart start up again. Wellington knew what he was doing, but he wasn't mad, so it's a start. 

Robin was about to say something, when a pair of lips I on his prevented that from happening. Robin began squirming under the bigger man to try and break free. Unfortunately Wellington picked him up from the ground, and brought him to sit on the bed. "Robin," Wellington purred, "are you aware of how beautiful you are?" Robin desperately hoped Wellington would just get into bed and leave him alone, no such luck. Instead Wellington began laying kisses on his thighs in a rather seductive manner. "Wellington! Stop! You're gonna-," he was cut off by a strong dark red Satan hand on his chest, holding him down. "You alluring little thing. Stop teasing me," Wellington muttered still not moving his lips from their spot on Robin's thighs. He suddenly growled, using his other hand to spread Robin's thighs. "Wellington, no," Robin tried again, his voice more shaky. Lips were pressed against the cloth on his intimate parts. He gasped and was about to kick Wellington, when the look the taller male gave stopped him completely. There was something murderous in those eyes, and Robin didn't want to know if he could still be dissected in this new world. Robin swallowed his pride and nausea, laid down and let Wellington continue his assault.

Warm air was blown through the cloth on his manhood in an attempt to stimulate him. Luckily, his body didn't know this was unwanted, and his growing hardness plus every little noise that escaped his mouth made Wellington happy. However, a Satan hand found it's way into his shirt and grabbed his pant line. Robin was going to protest again, but what was the point? A sharp tug had Robin's pants down in no time. Then a warm tongue was on his thighs rewarding Wellington with a low moan. Wellington's mouth slid up green thighs, until he reached Robin's penis. He began flicking his tongue on the head to tease Robin. Bewitching moans filled Wellington's ears encouraging him to keep going. He entirely engulfed Robin's man hood, running his tongue along the underside of it. A light cooing, almost like that of a pigeon's was sounded above Wellington. He hummed around Robin, causing him to bolt upright and utter a child friendly swear, "Ah! Screw me..." Wellington felt himself smile.  
"I want him to say a real swear," he thought begrudgingly.

Wellington took Robin's erection out of his mouth and began running his lips across the length. He hummed in admiration. He replaced his lips with his tongue, and started a long lick from the head of Robin's erection, to his base. Robin let out such a moan, that Wellington began questioning of this really was unwanted. He began sucking and kissing the base, then he thought to himself, 'what if I were to just?' Wellington scraped his teeth along the shaft. Robin arched his back as if asking for more, top which Wellington obliged.

Robin started cooing again, but it was different this time, it was exactly like a pigeon's. It was even the same speed, until it got faster. Wellington smirked and scraped his teeth against Robin once more. There was a sharp cry and Robin's sweet seed invaded Wellington's senses. Robin laid on the bed, a sensuous, mewling mess, while Wellington stood over him. He smirked at Robin, swallowed the white fluid, and finished getting dressed for bed. "Robin, you should get some rest too," he grabbed the smaller male and laid him right, "I don't want you to be a disorderly wreck come tomorrow."

...  
Robin didn't want to think about the Satan hands or his ruined clothes. Or how he was wearing a chef's coat, the annoying kind with all the buttons, like the one Wellington wears. He growled. He especially didn't want to think about Wellington. He released a long breath, a sigh, after all, it was a sort of way to ease the brain. Wellington entered the room at that moment ruining the bit of peace Robin had. "Are you all dressed my tantalizing beloved?" He asked almost sickeningly sweet, had Robin not known, he wouldn't have suspected him for such a monstrosity. Robin began lacing the black boys that Wellington gave him with the coat. "Almost, my amiable noxious demon," Robin growled. Wellington's smile dropped. In what felt like 3 seconds, he was in front of Robin, gripping his jaw between scarred fingers, "in case you've forgotten, my impuissant hostage, you are my prisoner, the only thing keeping you safe is me." Wellington then laid a kiss on Robin's lips. He let go of Robin, noting the bruises forming on his cheeks, "Let's not get mad at one another though. It wouldn't do if we weren't getting along in front of Roy now would it?" Wellington turned to leave the room, but it seemed Robin wasn't done, "Where's Harry!? What have you done with him!?" Wellington turned to face his prisoner. He moved threateningly towards the smaller male. Robin in return took a step back, and continued to mirror Wellington's movements. "You're asking the wrong questions. The questions you should be asking are, 'where are you, what have I done with you', little one." Robin glared daggers at Wellington, "What do you mean?" Wellington laughed, not a disturbing chuckle, a full out, brink of insanity laugh.  
"Robin, I kidnapped you. You were supposed to be with Harry, but after laying eyes on you, I couldn't let you go!" Wellington tried to lunge for the smaller male, but Robin crawled atop the bed so it was between them. "Be less crazy, and explain better!" Robin demanded. 

...  
Wellington watched the unconscious man shifting on Harry's bed. A smirk played on his lips as he pet the green fluffy wings belonging to Robin. "If only you could be mine," he whispered against the nape of Robin's neck. Wellington turned to leave the one bedroom apartment, and the small green male residing in it. "Where are-" Robin mumbled. Wellington turned to the bed again, "Oh, um. I was just going home." He furrowed his brow and slowly turned to leave again. "Taking-" Robin mumbled in his sleep again. Wellington rushed to the side of the bed. "Take what, Robin?" He whispered again. There was a long silence, about three minutes passed when Robin 'said' something again. "Mmm," was all that was mumbled. Wellington's face lit up into a smile. "Take you!? Is that it Robin? You want me to take you?" Robin laid in silence, which Wellington considered a yes. "Oh Robin, you've made me so happy," he rasped out, picking up Robin bridal style to take him away. 

...  
"... Unbelievable," Robin whispered, sinking to the floor, "You took me from my friends. And spoke to me while I was sleeping, acting like it was consensual." Wellington shrugged, a smirk pulling at his lips, "you seemed into it." Robin let out a disgusted sound and hid his face with his hands. "Oh Harry. Oh Manny. I want to be with you," he whispered into his hands, feeling his eyes sting with tears. "Oh Robin. Hush hush, there's no point in crying about it now. If you didn't want to come with me, you shouldn't have asked." Robin looked at Wellington who was now clinging the smaller male to his chest. The grin on Wellington's lips made it obvious, Wellington knew what he was doing when he kidnapped Robin. "Wellington," Robin whispered, laying his head against the strong chest. He didn't want to take comfort in his abductor, but what choice did he have? No family, no friends, this was it. The only person he had now, was his kidnapper.


	3. A spoon full of cinnamon helps depression go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS SUICIDE ATTEMPTS AND DISMEMBERMENT IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE ONE OR BOTH OF THESE, FOR YOUR SAFETY DO NOT READ !!!
> 
> !!!WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are always a lot shorter when i actually finish writing them.

Robin gathered the ingredients he needed to make pumpkin bread. He was so sick of eating nothing but plain white sauce, bread, aspic, and whatever else Wellington tried to force feed him. He grabbed a big bowl and tried to ignore the guilt rising in his chest. “Why am I feeling guilty? This all plain foods diet is having horrifying effects on me,” he noticed his hand looking more like bone as he gripped the bowl. Just another side effect of his current eating habits. Just as the guilt had given way to anger, and Robin was starting to not care what would happen if he got caught, Shrignold flew in. The love cult leader, of course. He audibly gasped making Robin panic, he tensed up, and repeatedly shushed the butterfly. “What! Are! You! Doing!” Shrignold whisper yelled, adding emphasis to each word. Robin put his finger to his lips and shot the other male a glare. “You are going to upset your lover,” Shrignold hissed. He flew over and took the bowl of ingredients from Robin. Robin glared and made a sound similar of dead air, “We are not lovers.” Shrignold shook away his initial shock of Robin making a weird angry owl sound, and realised what crude lie was just told. “Whu- of course you’re lovers… Oh. I mean mates,” Shrignold corrected himself. Robin glared again, “no. It’s not because I’m somewhat avian, it’s because I don’t love him.” Shrignold felt his heart break into a million pieces, “What?... I’m telling him you said that!” Shrignold angrily shouted, then flew off as fast as he could. Panic flooded Robin’s senses again, he thought about flying after Shrignold since he knew (from experience) he was faster than him.

Another quick thought about it, then he decided to go for it. He ran and stretched his wings and gave a few flaps. Clumsily lifting himself off the ground, then immediately bumping into and landing on top of Paige. Robin began apologising and picking himself up off of Paige, while she glared daggers at him. “What the hell Robin? Aren’t you supposed to be good at flying?” she growled, venom dripping from the anger in her voice. Robin thought this over for a minute, he was good at flying, now he can’t do it as often, so he’s rusty. “I’m sorry Paige, you’re right. I… Was good at it,” Robin muttered, Paige arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask him more, when they both noticed Wellington coming around the corner. Wellington’s eyes landed on Robin, and he growled almost lion like. Robin ignored everything else, ignored the clumsy way he took of, ignored the bruises that formed when he bumped into almost everything, and ignored the pain in his wings when he made it to the kitchen. He desperately searched the kitchen for a place to hide. There were no places for him to find, and he felt himself becoming panic-stricken with the thought of Wellington catching him. Robin thought about going to Wellington and accepting his punishment, when his eyes fell on the ground cinnamon on the counter. He took it and shoveled a spoonful into his mouth.

Wellington turned the corner, coming into Robin’s view, before everything went dark. Robin felt relieved as his body was dragged into stupefaction. For a short period of time, he couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t see, hear, or breathe, he couldn’t move. The black bliss was divine, and Robin couldn’t care less if he never saw Wellington again. Then suddenly, there was pain, reams of pain. Robin opened his eyes, tears streaming down his face. Satan hands pulled on his intestines and any other organs they landed on. Then he felt a finger in the back of his throat, his gag reflex didn’t react to this though. He became more aware of his surroundings and discovered Wellington had cut him open, and was cleaning his body of cinnamon powder. “Oh Robin. Quite the mess you’ve made hm?” Wellington purred while stroking Robin’s lungs. Robin tried to tell Wellington that he was causing him a plethora of pain. However, his voice wasn’t cooperating. He tried to speak again, only a squeak came out. A new pain shot through his body, and he made a baby eagle sound which resonated through the kitchen. It was close to crying when Robin couldn’t find his voice, and he took comfort in the familiar bird sounds he found himself making every now and then. So he continued reverberating it through the house. Wellington laughed, it was cute, the sounds Robin made. With another stroke of Robin’s lungs, Wellington decided he wanted more. He leaned down and licked Robin’s heart. With the contact, the beating muscle began a faster rhythm, one full of fear. Wellington didn’t care though. After all, this could double over as a punishment for Robin. Wellington liked the idea of Robin being punished in this way, he looked down to the winged man, still whistling and squawking, he picked up the smaller male, and brought him to his room. 

Robin was gently laid on the bed and his organs were placed loosely inside him. The pain was still unbearable but he didn’t want to make anymore sounds, he wanted to sleep more than anything. A rubbing at his rectum made his eyes fly open and a new sound take over his throat. Robin noticed Wellington smile at the vulture call he was emitting, and a deep red took over his face as he let it die down. His rectum was rubbed again, another call. It was clear Wellington was doing this on purpose. A few more rubs and the hand finally left Robin’s rectum giving the smaller male time to breathe. After about a minute, a tongue slid up Robin’s thigh and began teasing his rectum again. Instead of a form of different bird sounds, Wellington was rewarded with a whimper and pigeon noises. A smirk played over Wellington’s face, and shock on Robin’s. They both knew what pigeon noises meant. 

Wellington pulled away from the rectum. His own length straining in his pants, begging for release. He looked over Robin for a minute, a libidinous look across his beautiful flushed face. The look alone probably could’ve sent Wellington over edge. Instead, he grabbed Robin and pulled him so his mouth was aligned with Wellington’s length. Robin looked curiously at the hardened member. “Don’t worry beautiful, this isn’t going in your mouth,” Wellington reassured, Robin somewhat relaxed with these words. Until Wellington moved lower, and buried his phallus between Robin’s liver and heart. A whimper and groan emitted from the smaller male as Wellington began pumping his hips. Each thrust sent pleasure through Wellington’s body and pain through Robin’s. A few more thrusts sent Wellington over the edge, decorating Robin’s organs and face with his seed. He pulled out emitting another groan from Robin, who looked on the verge of passing out. Wellington made a hum and grabbed light green thighs, he placed them on his shoulders, he yanked his pants down and swallowed Robin’s member. He grabbed Robin’s butt and began moving him so Robin was thrusting into Wellington’s throat. He looked over Robin’s flushed face to find him wide eyed, and drool sliding out the side of his mouth. He nipped at Robin’s testicles earning a coo and Robin’s release. Wellington affectionately patted Robin’s butt, “I’ll go get Paige to fix you.” 

Robin watched as Wellington left, still in nothing but his underwear. His heart felt like it was swelling, he checked to make sure it was fine. Robin sighed, he found nothing wrong with it. So why was it hurting? He looked about the room, and thought about cleaning himself up, to attempt to preserve his dignity. His exhausted body was working against him, and he didn’t bother to try and move. With a sigh he fell asleep, and hoped he would be fixed when he woke up.


	4. Robin's diet

The aches and pains of the night before were gone now, and the sun shone through the white curtains, bathing the room in magnificent light. Robin sat up and stretched. He heard voices in the next room and felt pain in his heart. Usually, in the morning, he would wake up first, and make breakfast for Harry and Manny. He felt sick knowing he would be forced to eat aspic and cream and never have another chicken picnic with Harry and Manny ever again. The more he thought about it, the more his chest hurt. He put his hand over his heart, and hoped for a second he would die of malnutrition. He miserably flung himself off the bed and almost keeled over vomiting when he felt his organs shift. He wondered for a moment, why Wellington's favorite past was tearing him apart (physically and emotionally). He pulled on his chef coat and black slacks then made his way to the kitchen, to hell with the boots. As he walked to the kitchen he found Paige, painting a wall with (hopefully) red paint. Robin walked up to ask what she was doing, but she stopped the second he got there. 

"Hi Rob," she greeted less than enthusiastically.

He arched an eyebrow. Why would she greet him like this? It was so uncharacteristically normal.

"Are you felling well?" she spoke again.

Oh yeah. He never preserved the last of his dignity. Robin suddenly felt his cheeks get hot. Why didn't he just get up?

"Oh yeah, much better. Hey. I-uh-really gotta go, you know Wellington, Roy, all that, see ya'," he turned and walked out of there as fast as he could.

It felt like an eternity had passed before he made it to the kitchen. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. As predicted, Wellington was making him breakfast: egg whites and aspic. A sick feeling made it's way into his stomach where he internally begged it to go away. He looked around the kitchen, until his eyes found Shrignold. He was sitting on the counter eating a cup of yogurt. Robin glared and dead air took his voice causing Shrignold and Wellington look to him with shock.

"Robin? Is something wrong?" Wellington asked.

Robin wordlessly shook his head, still glaring at Shrignold. The other man had the audacity to look confused. Anger began building up in his chest, but he ignored it and looked at the floor. He sighed, defeated, he knew it was no good trying to pick a fight with one of teachers. Even if he wanted nothing more than to rip that insect's wings off.

"I should go," Shrignold said. He got up and stretched, interlocking his fingers together and stretching them up, his wings stretching as well. Then he flew off, and that made Robin even angrier. He used to be better at flying than Shrignold, he was faster too. And on top of that, Robin could fly almost anywhere, he had fond, prideful memories of flying through subway stations and narrow tunnels, but in this prison and with his current diet, he could barely fly five feet without bumping into something. An arm was put around his shoulder, and he didn't even have to look to know it was Wellington. Kisses were pressed against his neck and jawline.

"C'mon love, I made breakfast for you."

Robin nodded and let Wellington lead him to the table. The plate was put in front of him, and for a second, he could've swore it looked like spaghetti with eyes in it. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Aspic and egg whites on bread. Robin sighed, he really wished he had time to make that pumpkin bread.

 

After "breakfast" he wondered into the library. Then looked through the shelves of books. There were books upon books, all of them about wise girls, clever boys, and cunning thieves. Every single story ended with the characters living happily ever after. Robin remembered reading Manny these stories, and how happy he was when the end was everything he'd hoped it would be. On other nights, where Robin was too tired to see the words as they blurred and danced across the page, he would listen, while Harry sang Manny to sleep. 

Robin opened a book, only to find, it was just like all those nights long ago, the words wouldn't cooperate. They swam, and dove, and wouldn't cooperate. He got up to put the book back and suddenly felt his head swimming, then he jerked forward and vomited. It was completely white and smelled like nothing, he jerked again and lost the remainder of his breakfast. Finally, he stood up normally again, dizziness clouded his vision and made him stumble back and fall. Robin finally curled up in a ball, young eagle noises once again filling his throat. He wanted to stand up, but it felt like something heavy was placed on his chest. He continued with his whistles until they turned into shaking sobs. 

"Wellington!" he called after the one person who would come. He began shaking again. Wellington would be coming soon, he would save him.

The sound of the door opening brought a wave of relief with it. A familiar voice called his name, and Satan hands were helping him stand. The voice repeated his name now and Robin clung to the voice. Why was he so sick all of a sudden? He was led to his and Wellington's room and laid on the bed. Nausea came rushing up again, but he managed to hold it back. His stomach growled giving him a thought. 

He looked at Wellington, fear rising in him. There was only one reasonable explanation. "Wellington, I need to eat something other than plain foods."

Wellington's eyes suddenly turned dark with rage, even though he was keeping his composure on the outside. "You know I'm only trying to keep you healthy, so we can live a long, happy life together," Wellington growled in a low dangerous tone.

Robin looked at him in horror. How could he possibly think that this was healthy? No fruits, or vegetables. No sodium in his diet what-so-ever. None of that was good for him. Or anyone.

"Wellington, I need to eat something else, if you really loved me-" Robing was interrupted by a furious roar from Wellington.

"What are you implying!? Do you think I don't care about you!?" Wellington shouted, rising to his full height. Robin stayed on the floor, too weak and afraid to stand.

"I just can't take anymore of the diet you've been pushing on me-" Robin was silenced by a hard kick to his ribs.

Suddenly, Wellington crouched next to him again. "Robin, I'm sure I can find what's wrong with you," he purred.

Robin was confused as to what he was talking about for only a minute, a sharp blade carved down his stomach making him whimper and whistle. The agony lasted for hours. Wellington pulled out organ after organ. Then he would squeeze them, pet them, and kiss them. Then he would run his tongue across them until Robin went blind with disgust. But even after every organ was removed, Wellington kept tearing into him, until he found the spine. Robin barely choked out a small 'no' that went completely ignored. Wellington smirked at him as he grabbed the upper part of the bone, and gave a squeeze.

"You're going to know, right now, what's unhealthy," Wellington dug a finger nail between the cervical. Robin writhed and screamed with what was left in his lungs. He let tears fall from his face, as he felt himself beginning to blackout. 

He thought about the next day, and silently wished he wouldn't live to see it.


End file.
